


My Magical Warrior

by GarrusLover17



Series: Creature Chronicles [9]
Category: Acadamy - Fandom, Eragon - Fandom, Saphira - Fandom, Urgal - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: Gifts, M/M, Mystery, Notes, Reader Insert, mystery notes, robes, secret, sfw, urgal - Freeform, urgal/human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17
Summary: This is a request for Happiness is beyond my level. a fantastic writerOne day you are fulfilling your duties when a fight breaks out with you in the middle, before you are hurt an Urgal helps you.shortly after notes start to appear and a mysterious admirer starts to make himself known
Relationships: Alberto - Relationship, Reader - Relationship, Zotvuk, urgal/human
Series: Creature Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	My Magical Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBeyondMyLevel/gifts).



> I accept requests for stories.  
> this is my first request.
> 
> you can have up to 3-4 parts for the story.  
> send me a message about what creature or monster you are interested in, your romantic preferences and some other details you want to be in the story.

My Magical Warrior

Request 1: to Happinessisbeyondmylevel

Urgal male/Human male

It has been two years since the last war and now there was finally peace, and best of all a treaty in place to uphold the peace. One thing everyone insisted on was a new hybrid magical academy and a dragon school, which was being built now on neutral ground my family owned. 

My father Kane Dragontongue was kind enough to offer the land after a three day debate which all sides all agreed it was the best choice, on the terms that at least one member from each clan would reside on or near the property.

There was a Mansion on the property which played as housing for the moment until the dorms were completed. I am an apprentice mage and a potential dragon rider, most of the classes where outside but this week all classes were postponed due to an incoming storm. I was helping the construction workers secure the scaffolding and supplies were to be taken to the mansion, the workers were mainly Urgal with some humans, dwarves and elves.  
I was walking by a group of Urgal who were having a loud debate, ignoring them i continued to my destination when I was pushed roughly to the side. Looking to my right I saw the group barrelling towards me, scrambling I tried to stand up but I couldn’t get my legs to work. In a split second I was lifted into the air by a pair of large arms, they carried me away to a nearby tree. 

Looking up I locked eyes with Zotvuk his steely golden eyes were so captivating, clearing my throat I thanked him and stood in front of him. I was dwarfed by his size he is 7 foot 6, black horns curling inward the tips pointing out towards me; he has a scar on his chin resembling a claw mark. His nose is strong with a piercing on his left nostril, slightly pointed ears and two lower canines pointing out slightly almost like tusks.   
“I will return in a few minutes, stay here” he told me walking with purpose to his comrades. 

His sun kissed skin rippled as he ran towards them, “Ugralgar, Ahgrat Ukmar! Stand down now!” he shouted. 

After he punched them two of them, the fight was over and the participants resumed their tasks with their heads held low. Zotvuk approached me, his muscles rippling as he jogged towards me. he stopped right in front of me then bowed his head respectfully.

“Sorry about my men, tempers are at the moment. The two who started the fight are both trying to court the same person” he told me. 

“Ah I understand, thank you for the rescue” I smiled.

“Anytime, are you Kane Dragontongue’s son Alberto correct?” he asked.

“Yes but many people call me Al. Thank you again Zotvuk I best get back to work, see you later tonight” I smiled giving him a bashful wave as I walked away.

He gave me a smirk and went another direction. The rest of the day was taking in inventory, securing scaffolding and placing spells on the buildings to prevent major damage. By sunset we were ready and hungry, I was heading to the dining hall when I heard my father calling me.

“Alberto, I heard what happened are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes Father, I am fine. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Zotvuk was there and calmed the situation, and saved me from being seriously injured” I explained.

“Ah, Zotvuk he is a good man. I know he will keep the peace, be careful son and have a good night” he said before walking off.

I continued to the dining hall and went to grab some food, while I was waiting the group of Urgal approached me and apologised for their behaviour. Thanking them and assuring them it was alright they left, when I got my meal I headed to a table which was overlooking the grounds. Grabbing my book from my satchel I began to read while I ate, halfway through a chapter I heard someone approach.

I looked up to see Zotvuk with a tray, “May I join you?” he asked.

“Oh of course” I replied putting a marker in my book then put it away, “That is an unusual book” he remarked as he sat down.

“It’s a book on languages, I like to decipher and learn new languages and puzzles” I chuckled.

“Ah seems we have something in common, what else do you like to do in your spare time?” he asked before taking a bite of his meal.

I told him about my hobbies which included reading, archery, some sword practice, practicing my magic and my hope to become a dragon rider. To my surprise he also had some similar interests, he also wanted to become a dragon rider and found an interest in languages. We conversed for over an hour and I was finding his company wonderful, he made me laugh and let my guard down. 

“I am sorry but I have to get up early tomorrow, have a good night Zotvuk and thank you for the company” I smiled standing up.

“Thank you for the company too, and sleep well” he said with a smile.

Bowing slightly I walked away and put my tray with the rest of the dirty plates; I returned to my room and got ready for bed. As I was getting into my bed I heard a loud crash, looking out of my window I saw a bolt of lightning. Relief filled my body knowing the construction was safely secured, when I closed my curtains I thought I heard a sigh. Shrugging it off, I went to bed.

The next morning after I got dressed I opened my door and a scroll fell to the ground, it had my name written on it but when I unrolled it I discovered it wasn’t English. They looked like runes ‘ooh a challenge, I need to go to the library’ I told myself. I continued to my classes but throughout the day my mind kept going back to the mysterious note. When lunchtime rolled around I grabbed a sandwich and headed to the library.

When I went to the library and found several books about languages with runes as a base, since you had no more classes for the day you headed to your secret spot in the woods. On your way there you saw some trees that were toppled over due to the storm, most of the Urgal were chopping down the damaged trees to make safe for the surrounding area. Carrying on you picked up some fallen fruits and cleared the path so you wouldn’t trip, finally you arrived at your secret spot.

It is a hidden garden with flowers, a small waterfall and a crystal clear pond filled with fish and lily pads. Sitting under the willow tree you took out the scroll and the books, looking at the runes you could rule out several books as the runes were of a different type or form. After an hour I found a book that was practically identical: Norse Rune’s. using it as a template I was able get a rough translation:

Hello Alberto,

I hope you slept well last night; I thought I would present a challenge for you as I heard from a friend that you like a challenge. If you managed to crack this message leave a red apple and a dagger on your windowsill. Then I will present you with a more challenging message.

Your secret admirer

“Wow I have a secret admirer? And they know I like challenges, I wonder who it could be?” I asked aloud. 

Standing up I walked to the pond and practiced my magic. I was practicing my water spells when I heard someone clapping loudly behind me, startled I lost focus and the water funnel I created came crashing down into the pond and nearly drowning me in cold water. I heard laughter and turned to see Zotvuk walking towards me with an armful of logs. 

“Hello Al, are you alright?” he asked between breaths.

I couldn’t help but join in then replied, “Yes I am fine just a bit, drenched”.

I took off my robe and wrung it out, however my clothes underneath were also soaking wet. Zotvuk was one step ahead of me and built a fire.

“Sit by the fire and warm up, what are you doing out here anyway?” he asked as he sat down.

Sitting down I explained I was studying and practicing my magic, I didn’t tell him about the note. I placed my robe on a nearby rock letting it dry in the warm sun.

“What are you doing out here?” I asked ruffling my short hair.

“I was gathering some debris and gathering some fruits, then I noticed a clear path. I was curious and followed it, I found you and you know what happened next” he chuckled.

“It isn’t the first time that’s happened, my father would often distract me so I come here to practice in secret” I explained.

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked

“NO! I mean no it’s ok” I cleared my throat.

He just smirked. We sat in silence for a while having light conversation, I don’t know what it was about him but I just felt comfortable around him. Many find Urgal very stoic or see them as oafs, to me they are just a mystery and damn attractive. 

“Are you part elf?” he asked.

“How did you know?” I asked.

“Your ear is slightly pointed” he gestured.

“Yes my mother was an elf, she died during the war. She would teach me magic and how to fight, when she died I… lost myself for a while” I admitted.

“How did you?” Zotvuk asked frowning slightly.

Sighing I was reluctant to tell him, but for some reason I felt I could tell him anything. Regardless I simply said “I am not ready to tell anyone yet, its personal”, Zotvuk understood and dropped the subject for now. 

We stayed there for hours and just talked, “I think we best get back to the mansion before the winds pick up again” Zotvuk sighed putting out the fire.

Gathering my belongings and we walked back to the mansion, when we were back I excused myself and headed to my room. Before I went to bed I placed the apple and a dagger on my windowsill then got ready for bed. Dimming my lights I got into bed then started to read a book, halfway through my book I heard another sound like the night before. I was about to look but then a huge gust of wind crashed into my window, I simply sighed and went to sleep.

The next morning I had another note and a blue rose, I had time before my class so I deciphered the note. 

Hello again, Alberto

I see you got my note. I heard about your mother from my friend. I am sorry, I am sure your mother was an amazing person like you. I hope this rose cheers you up.

Your, secret admirer.

I smiled at the note and the rose, how did they know it was one of my favourite flowers?

This went on for weeks I wake up to a note and a small gift I would decipher it and I kept getting more curious. I had a suspicion to whom it may be, I would confront him tonight at the celebration for completing the academy. There were some minor things to put together like, sconces and shutters but they were mainly as and when they were needed.

Tonight was a semi formal event and one of the guests was going to be Eragon and Saphira who were going to officially open the academy. Everyone was excited I had my dress clothes all ready, my mother made them for me just before she passed away. I was excited to wear them but I wished my mother was with us, the academy was her idea.

Classes were not taking place today due to the ceremony, so I decided to help my Father with last minute preparations. He was speaking with Zotvuk and an unknown Urgal, my heart raced as I approached Zotvuk. He noticed me and gave me a warm smile; I smiled back giving him a warm ‘hello’.

“Ah Al, this is Fal. He is here for extra security for the ceremony. This is my son Alberto” My father introduced.

“Nice to make your acquaintance sir” I extended my hand.

“Likewise, my friend here has told me so much about you. Says you are an aspiring warrior” Fal smiled taking my hand.  
Zotvuk hit the back of Fal’s head making him wince then chuckle.

My father asked me to double check the preparations’ and the guest list. Excusing myself I carried out my task for the day. It seemed everywhere I looked I saw Zotvuk and Fal, were they following me? I was looking over the presentation room when I saw them again, to my horror they embraced then scraped horns with each other. I knew in Urgal culture that that meant they cared deeply for each other.

Furious I jogged out of the room and continued my duties. When I was finished I started to get ready, entering my room I noticed the window was open and there was a note on my bed along with a ceremonial Urgal dagger. 

Frowning I sat down and read the note, after all the notes I had become fluent in the language:

My Magical Warrior,

From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I had found my true love. When I touched your soft skin it was like being struck by lightning.

I spend nights thinking about you and often sneak by your window at night to be near you. I watch you from afar and sometimes catch you looking back, my heart sores when you do.

You hold so much emotion in your magic, I wonder if you have emotions for me.

I need to show you who I am. Meet me at your secret spot after the unveiling

Your, secret admirer

‘What a sweet note, I wonder who it could be. Probably not Zotvuk, he has someone. I know they are Urgal though’ I thought.  
I had a wash and began to get ready, the ceremony started in one hour and I wanted to be with my father as he greeted guests. My heart sank as I started to put on my robes, a navy blue with gold embroidery and a blue rose on the left sleeve. ‘I love you mother, I wish you were here’ I whispered.

I went to meet my father who was greeting guests, he saw me approach then came up to me.

“Are you alright son?” he asked embracing me tightly.

“I miss her, but I am alright. I wish she was here to see her dream come true” I choked out.

“She is with us, son. Watching over us and I know for a FACT, she is very proud of you like I am” he croaked.

“Thank you, Father” I said pulling out of his embrace and walked towards the entrance with my father.

The guests kept coming, nobles, townsfolk, dignitaries, new members of staff, Urgal security and new applicants all dressed formally. It was almost time to open the academy and our honoured guests had arrived Eragon and Saphira, they landed in the courtyard to the new buildings.

“Everyone please gather around, Saphira and I wish to say a few words” Eragon announced.

We all gathered around and waited patiently, however i was eager to sneak away after the speech.

“Thank you all for helping build this academy, all of you have the potential to become riders like myself. The path can be dangerous and full of challenges, but if you trust in your colleagues and your dragons you can accomplish anything” Eragon started.

“I am speaking on behalf of Saphira now: The first clutch of eggs shall be ready soon, like they did with me they will choose their rider. You must study hard and trust in your abilities and the abilities of your rider, we will be coming around to help you understand what it is to be a dragon rider. As for now; we declare this academy open!” they announced and with a roar of fire in the air the academy was open.

Cheering filled the forest as the celebrations began, I mingled for a while before making a discreet exit. 

Walking down the path I spotted blue roses on the floor, following them I came to a beautiful sight. The pond had candles on the lily pads, a picnic was set out by the pond were the campfire used to be and coming from under the branches was: Zotvuk.

“I am so glad you came” he sighed in relief.

“You were the one leaving the notes and the gifts?” I asked 

“Yes, why? What is wrong?” he frowned.

I approached him slowly as I spoke, “I thought you and Fal were in a relationship”

Zotvuk laughed loudly, “No he is my brother in arms. What made you think we were an item?” he asked.

Stopping by the picnic I replied confused, “You hugged him then scraped horns. Doesn’t that mean you love him?”

He approached he and knelt to my height, “You mean this?” holding me close and scraping his horn softly on my forehead.

“Yes that’s what I mean”

Pulling back he smiled shyly, “That is like humans punching each other in the shoulder. A brotherly nudge, not a sign we love each other”.

“I was going to ask if you were leaving the notes, but when I saw you with Fal I got disheartened” I confessed.

He chuckled “What were the clues that pointed to me?” 

“The friend you kept referring to, the fact you knew some things that I just told you the day before, seeing you everywhere I was and the fact you knew I love to study languages and mysteries” I told him giving him a playful smack.

He looked hurt “Do you not feel the same way?” he asked pouting slightly.

My body reacted before my mind could and I kissed him squarely on the lips, he didn’t pull away instead he held me close deepening the kiss. 

Pulling away reluctantly I breathed out “I am so glad it’s you, when we first met I wanted to be with you”.

A heavy relieved sigh brushed my face, looking up our eyes locked like they had the first day. 

“My magical warrior, my one and only. Thank you for entering my life”

We kissed again slower but full of passion, not wanting this perfect moment to end.


End file.
